Known methods for controlling the shift operation in automated manually shifted transmissions utilize torque desired values or rpm desired values, which act as operating state inputs for the internal combustion engine or the motor in lieu of a driver command torque or other interventions, for example, a drive slip control, an engine drag control or the like. The control takes place in different phases wherein suitable time-dependent courses of the engine torque or engine rpm are pregiven by a transmission control apparatus via the torque desired values or the rpm desired values. In a known manner, for example, the spark-ignition engine has a dynamic which leads to the situation that the desired value inputs are actually not converted immediately. This dynamic is caused by the physical characteristics of the intake manifold.